


Baptized By Fire

by mixeduppainter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Humor, always a girl!Dean, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixeduppainter/pseuds/mixeduppainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of (hopefully funny) shorts about the life of Deanna Winchester, the female version of Dean. Yeah... I can't explain it any better than that. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bar Fights In Three Inch Heels

**Author's Note:**

> I usually hate gender swaps and such but I got the idea and couldn't seem to let it go. So here it is. All the personality of Dean but born as a girl. And Sam is still a moose. I hope you enjoy it. :)  
> But if you don't enjoy it that's okay. I'm still going to write more.

The eight ball dropped into the corner pocket with a clack. Deanna straightened, setting the end of her cue on the floor. “Looks like I win, boys.” She flicked her honey brown hair off her shoulder.  


The two men at the other end of the pool table gaped. The shorter one looked like he was waiting for the punch line. Maybe he expected the eight ball to hop back out of the pocket like a rabbit out of a hat. The other scowled and tossed his cue onto the table. The remaining balls skittered and clicked together, two of them dropping into the side pocket. Probably the best shot he’d made all night. “You cheated.”  


It was nearly impossible to keep the smirk off her face. _Sore loser._ “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  


She batted her eyelashes, wondering if she’d remembered to put on extra lip gloss when she hit the bathroom the last time. Not that it would matter. These guys didn’t look the type to get buttered up by a sexy pout and an impressive showing of cleavage. Best to cut and run.  


Deanna reached for the stack of bills fanned out on the edge of the pool table. Not quite fast enough. As her hand closed around the money, a set of callused fingers closed around her wrist, wrenching her backwards. The sore loser obviously had no intention of letting things go.  


“You’re not taking that money, bitch.”  


Deanne’s smile dropped for the first time. They always went straight to bitch. Always had to get rude. She looked down at the beefy hand on her arm. They were almost the same height but the guy was twice as big around. “You wouldn’t hit a girl, would you?” she asked with another bat of her eyelashes.  


“You’re not much of a girl,” he grumbled but his eyes raking over her body said something else entirely.  


Deanna fought down a shudder. This was going to require an extra shower. He stank of beer and summer sweat. Then Mr. Cranky pried the crinkled money from Deanna’s fingers and shoved her hard into the faux wood paneled wall. Her shoulder hit the rack of cues with a clatter. “Now get outta here before I change my mind.”  


Deanna smiled. “Sucker.”  


The guy never saw the kick to the balls coming. Or the right hook that followed close behind. He hit the floor a second later still cupping his abused crotch.  


“I’ll take that.” She snatched the money out of his thick fingers, tucking it into her bra and dodging a clumsy grab from his friend. At least he was slower on the uptake than his friend was. Either that or drunker than he looked.  


He staggered after her like a zombie, tripping on his downed friend and grabbing for the pool table to keep from falling on his face. “Get back here, bitch.”  
Deanna rolled her eyes. If he was going for persuasion, he failed miserably.  


He got his legs working again at the same time as he remembered the discarded pool cue. He snatched it off the green felt. The look in his eye left no doubt about his intent to hit a homerun with her head.  


“Oh shit,” Deanna said.

..........

The lights were off but Sam was easy to pinpoint by the sound of his thin, whistling snore. Deanna tugged off her heels and tiptoed closer. Sam was on his side, toes dangling off the edge of the too small bed. Nice to see he’d waited up.  


“Rise and shine, Sammy!” she yelled into his ear, laughing as Sam tried to sit up and roll over at the same time. He tangled in the sheets, hitting the floor with a thud instead.  


His head popped up over the side of the bed like a pissed off prairie dog. “What the hell?” Sam yanked the chain on the bedside lamp so hard it almost tipped over. The yellowish light didn’t do anything for his scowl or the Grand Canyon sized crease in his forehead. “Where have you been?”  


Deanna chucked her heels across the room and flopped onto her bed. It creaked under the sudden weight, a spring jabbing her in protest. “We needed money.” She tossed the stack of bills at Sam’s chest. When he didn’t bother to catch them they fluttered to the floor in a pile. “Besides, who can sleep around here with you snoring all the time?”  


“I don’t snore, Deanna,” Sam snapped, corners of his mouth dipping even lower. “I thought you were done scamming guys after what happened last time.” He paused. “Next time I’m coming with.”  


“Hell no! People always think you’re my boyfriend. It’s creepy. Anyway, how was I supposed to know those assholes would actually hit a girl? Whatever happened to chivalry?”  


“They almost killed you.”  


Deanna shrugged and lay back, hands folded behind her head. “I don’t see you coming up with any better ideas. My feet are killing me.” She slanted a hopeful look over at Sam. “Rub ‘em for me?”  


Sam’s lips twitched but he clamped down on the beginnings of the smile. “No.”  


“Bitch.”  


“Jerk.”  


“You should have seen it tonight though. Guy tried to hit me with a cue and--”  


“Deanna,” Sam cut in.  


“Yeah?”  


“It’s three in the morning. We just got our asses kicked by a swamp monster--”  


“Speak for yourself, Sammy.”  


“—and I’m tired. Tell me tomorrow,” Sam finished without acknowledging the interruption.  


Deanna rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She turned off the bedside light, watching the ceiling as it disappeared into shadow. “It was awesome though.”


	2. Chapter 2

Deanna turned on the shower to cool and let it run.  
  
No morning was complete without a round of situps and her usual 100 pushups. Dad always said being a girl was no excuse for being weak and Deanna had taken it to heart. If the shower curtain rod would’ve held her weight a set of pull ups would have completed the routine but she’d never hear the end of it if she broke it. Sam would have a field day.  
  
That finished, she cranked the shower up as hot as it would go and jumped in to give her hair an aggressive scrub. It still reeked of smoke from last night’s bar. As an afterthought she dumped some of the conditioner Sam had bought into her hand and smoothed it through the wet tangles. One of these days she was going to cut the whole mess off and that would be the end of it.  
  
She wrapped a towel into a turban around her head and grabbed another for the rest of her, pausing on the way out of the bathroom to glance in the mirror. The collection of bruises from their last job were already fading to a sickly yellow but she still looked damn good. Especially when she was still slick with moisture from the shower. She looked like a greased body builder. Deanna chuckled but couldn’t resist striking a pose, curling her biceps until the muscles popped. She had better guns than most of the guys she scammed in bars. She struck another pose, lips curling in a pretty smirk as she winked at herself in the mirror. Eat your heart out, boys. She smiled at her reflection.  
  
There was a knock on the door and she bit back a yelp as the towel slipped down her breasts and onto the floor.  
  
“Dude, what’re you doing in there?” Sam called.  
  
“Nothing.” Deanna scrambled to wrap the towel around her chest, tucking it together tighter so it wouldn’t slip again.  
  
“Were you making muscle faces in the mirror again?”  
  
Deanna sputtered, checking the door to make sure it was still closed. “NO!” She checked once more to make sure everything was in place before she yanked the bathroom door open. She unwrapped the sodden towel from her hair and threw it at Sam’s head. “Time to get the hell out of Dodge. I don’t know if those assholes last night saw my baby in the parking lot.”  
  
“I’m not the one who just spent an hour in the bathroom,” Sam said, tossing the towel back at her.  
  
“Hey. A girl has her needs,” Deanna said with a leer and Sam paled.  
  
“Dude, gross. I don’t need to hear that from my sister.”  
  
Deanna laughed. Another win for the home team.


End file.
